Si Uchiha yang Sombong
by EndraChan
Summary: Itachi dapat patner baru seorang pria setengah hiu bernama Kisame, perasaannya sangat kesal dan malah membentaki Kisame... Apakah dia benar-benar membenci Kisame? baca aja!


_Si uchiha yang sombong._

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: Yaoi, BL, homo, rate M, don't like don't read._

Di sebuah kamar tampak seorang pemuda sedang duduk di kursi dan menulis di secarik kertas. Punggung bajunya terlihat sebuah lambang kipas, dialah Itachi uchiha.

Hari ini adalah malam pertama Itachi menjadi anggota Akatsuki dan dia dipasangkan dengan lelaki yang bernama Kisame hoshigaki. Itachi terlihat tak senang dipasangkan dengan lelaki tersebut. Yah, tentu saja itu karena bentuk fisik Kisame yang tidak seperti manusia normal.

_'Mana ada manusia yang memiliki insang, mana ada manusia yang memiliki gigi tajam bergerigi, mana ada manusia yang memiliki kulit berwarna biru di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bukan manusia.' _Pikir Itachi saat melihat Kisame.

"Itachi chan, sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba ada di samping Itachi. Itachi tersentak kaget dan malah hampir jatuh dari kursinya jika saja pria tadi tidak memegangi pundaknya.

"Ki…Kisame…, ke… kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Itachi kaget menatap cowok setengah hiu yang ada di sampingnya.

"Lho? Bukannya ini kamarku juga." jawab Kisame santai.

_'Iya juga sih.'_ batin Itachi.

"Kamu sedang menulis apa?" tanya Kisame.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Itachi ketus dan mulai menulis lagi. Kisame hanya tesenyum.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 10 malam, tidak baik kalau kau tidur terlalu larut." Kata Kisame menasehati. "Apa pedulimu!" tukas Itachi cepat. Kisame makin tersenyum lebar.

"Itachi chan, tidurlah…" ucap Kisame tiba-tiba meraba bagian bawah Itachi yang sedang duduk. Itachi tentu saja sangat marah.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku hiu busuk!" bentak Itachi tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh Kisame hingga dia terjatuh. Kisame hanya tersenyum.

Ia kemudian berdiri dari jatuhnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Itachi. "Jika kau membutuhkan aku, panggil saja namaku." Ucap Kisame kemudian pergi.

Itachi masih terengah setelah berteriak tadi. _'Hiu brengsek! '_ umpatnya dalam hati. _'Sampai mati pun, aku takkan pernah memanggil namamu.' _Lanjutnya kemuadian Itachi mulai berdiri dan kembali menulis.

"Itachi chan? Sedang menulis apa sih? Serius sekali." ucap Pein tiba-tiba muncul. Itachi tersentak kaget "Le… leader, jangan muncul tiba-tiba, donk!" balas Itachi mengelus dada.

"Sekarang sudah malam, cepat tidur." kata Pein langsung menarik lengan Itachi dan membawanya ke ranjang. "Nah, sekarang cepat tidur." kata Pein lagi. Itachi terpakasa merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Iya leader, selamat malam." kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Iya." balas Pein. Itachi segera memejamkan matanya, namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Itachi segera membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau Pein sedang berusaha untuk membuka resleting celananya.

"Le… leader, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi mulai meronta, namun tiba-tiba saja Deidara muncul dan langsung mencengkeram lengan Itachi hingga membuatnya kesulitan bergerak.

"De… deidara, lepaskan aku!" Itachi makin kuat meronta. Sementara Pein sudah melepas celana Itachi. Itachi memerah.

"Itachi chan, mukamu memerah." ucap Hidan tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat Itachi. Ia langsung merobek baju Itachi hingga berkeping-keping. Itachi tersentak kaget sekaligus malu berat saat seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tidak memakai baju secuilpun, dan lagi dikelilingi oleh 3 orang cowok.

Deidara mengawali, dia mulai meggunakan ketiga mulutnya untuk merasakan tubuh Itachi. Itachi makin ingin melepaskan diri, namun Hidan sekarang memeganginya dengan erat dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Itachi. Itachi hanya dapat terbelalak menatap Hidan yang makin mengeliminasi jarak bibir mereka. Sebelum sempat Itachi berteriak, Hidan sudah membungkam mulut Itachi dengan ciumannya. Dia mulai melumat bibir Itachi tanpa ampun. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa mendesah tanpa melakukan perlawanan.

Sedangkan di bawah sana, Pein memulai aksinya, dia membuka lebar-lebar selakangan Itachi dan bersiap untuk melakukan ejakulasi. Pein memang sangat suka melakukan hal semacam ini dengan seorang bocah macam Itachi.

Kembali keatas sana, Hidan tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya saat Itachi menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah. "Itachi chan, kau nakal sekali." Ucap hidan tersenyum.

Itachi terengah, "Apa yang sedang kalian lakuka-"

"Mulai." potong Pein memberi aba-aba, dia mulai merobek rektum Itachi. Itachi benar-benar ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin saat itu, namun tiba-tiba Kakuzu sudah muncul di hadapan nya dengan menyodorkan penisnya di depan mulut Itachi. Dan detik berikutnya dapat ditebak, saat Itachi mau menjerit, penis Kakuzu langsung sukses masuk ke mulut Itachi dan secara bersamaan mulut Itachi sukses terbungkam.

"Aah~" Kakuzu mendesah saat Itachi mulai memainkan penisnya. "Itachi, kau benar-benar sangat nakal." ucap Kakuzu membelai dahi Itachi yang tertutup rambut.

"Jangan menangis Itachi chan." sambung Hidan menghapus air mata Itachi yang keluar karena rasa sakit akibat rektumnya dibuka paksa oleh Pein.

Sementara Deidara mulai melumat dada, perut bahkan sampai penis Itachi. Membuat Itachi mendesah tak karuan.

"Hei, hei, mana bagian ku?" tanya Orochimaru yang tidak kebagian tempat.

"Kau bisa merasakan wajah Itachi chan jika kau mau." jawab Hidan mulai menyingkir, mempersilahkan Orochimaru.

"Wajah?" tanya Orochimaru heran. Tapi, masa bodo deh, yang penting dapat bagian mencicipi tubuh anak dibawah umur. Orochimaru mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati pipi Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya dapat menatap horror pada Orochimaru, apalagi saat melihat banyak ular yang bermunculan dari mulut Orochimaru dan satu persatu ular-ular tersebut mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ular itu menggigitnya dengan taring yang tajam, walaupun tidak berbisa, tapi rasa sakit gigitannya benar-benar sangat sakit. Itachi benar-benar tak tahan ingin menjerit, tapi mulutnya masih tersumpal oleh penis Kakuzu yang makin lama makin masuk ke tonggorakannya. Apalagi saat kakuzu mulai mengeluarkan cairannya yang berjumlah tidak sedikit.

Itachi ingin sekali muntah saat itu juga, namun penis Kakuzu benar-benar menutup rapat mulutnya dan terpaksa Itachi pun menelan seluruh cairan yang Kakuzu keluarkan tersebut.

Sedangkan di bawah sana, rektum Itachi mulai terbuka. Inilah saat yang dinantikan oleh Pein, ia segera menarik penisnya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam rektum Itachi. _'Sangat sempit.'_ Pikir Pein berusaha sekuat tenaga memasukkan penisnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya penis Pein benar-benar seluruhnya sudah berada dalam tubuh Itachi. Pein segera memompa maju mundur dengan perlahan, karena memang reKtum Itachi terlalu sempit baginya. Tapi itu tak membuat Pein menyerah untuk melakukan ejakulasi.

Itachi sendiri sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia tanpa sadar mengeluarkan cairannya saat mulut Deidara sedang mencicipi kejantanannya. Deidara merasa beruntung karena dapat merasakan semen Itachi yang jumlahnya masih sedikit.

Di sudut ruangan terlihat Sasori hanya duduk melihat teman-temannya sedang asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Lalu kenapa Sasori tidak bergabung bersama mereka? Jawabannya adalah karena tubuh Sasori sebuah boneka, dan boneka tidak bisa digunakan untuk melakukan sex.

Sementara Itachi benar-benar ingin menjerit rasanya. Tak disangka kalau malam pertamanya di Akatsuki akan membuatnya semenderita ini. Dikerumuni oleh pria-pria yang bernafsu untuk mencicipi tubuhnya.

"Hei Pein, aku juga mau ejakulasi." kata Hidan menepuk pundak Pein yang sedang asyik. Ia menoleh.

"Baiklah, setelah aku mengeluarkan yang satu ini." balas Pein mempercepat pompaannya, sementara Itachi makin kuat meronta kerena merasakan sensasi aneh pada rektumnya. Akhirnya semen Pein mulai keluar di dalam tubuh Itachi. Itachi mengerang dan melumat kejantanan Kakuzu yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ah~ aku tak sanggup lagi, Orochimaru, gantikan posisiku." ucap Kakuzu mulai menarik penisnya dari mulut Itachi. Sementara Orochimaru mulai bersiap melepas celananya.

"Itachi chan, Orochimaru akan memberimu kenikmatan~" ucap Kakuzu melumat bibir Itachi dengan ganasnya sebelum dia pergi istirahat. Itachi mendesah pelan, Orochimaru mulai mengambil posisi saat Kakuzu selesai mencium Itachi.

"Itachi chan, anggap saja ini dango." kata Orochimaru menyodorkan kejantanannya agar dapat masuk ke dalam mulut Itachi.

_'Dango 1000 x lebih enak tau!'_ batin Itachi berusaha menolak dengan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Tapi, hal itu sia-sia saat Pein mulai menarik keluar penisnya dari rektum Itachi. Itachi mengerang dan pada saat itulah barang Orochimaru mengambil kesempatan. Kejantanan Orochimaru langsung masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Itachi.

Sementara, di bawah sana Pein terduduk lemas setelah melakukan ejakulasinya yang melelahkan. Dan sekarang giliran Hidan yang akan memulai aksinya.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa kalau Itachi chan tidurnya terlentang, cepat balik posisinya!" perintah Hidan sok jadi bos.

_'Apa? Membalik posisi?'_ batin Orochimaru heran.

"Itachi chan, putar posisimu." ucap Orochimaru. Itachi hanya diam dengan ekspresi paling menderita seolah berkata '_'Aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, tuan…'_

Yah, terpaksa Orochimaru yang membalik tubuh Itachi, walaupun tak mudah.

Itachi masih tetap diam dengan melumat kejantanan Orochimaru yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Sementara Hidan mulai mengakangkan paha Itachi kemudian memasukkan jarinya ke rektum Itachi.

"Ukh…" Itachi tersendak cairan Orochimaru yang mulai keluar.

Deidara makin asyik dengan kejantanan Itachi yang menggantung. Beberapa kali Deidara memainkannya, meremas, memijat, dan melumat barang tersebut, namun tetap saja dia tak merasa bosan sedikitpun, malah semakin menarik saja.

Sedangkan Hidan mulai tersenyum lebar ketika melihat rektum Itachi masih dapat memberinya kenikmatan. Bukannya segera memasukkan kejantanannya, Hidan malah menciumi dan menjilat rektum Itachi.

Sementara Itachi mendesah tak karuan. _'Apa orang-orang ini tak merasa jijik?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hidan, cepat masukkan penismu!" perintah Pein melempar Hidan dengan sepatu boot nya. Hidan menoleh ke Pein, kemudian ia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke rektum Itachi.

"Sempit, milikku terjepit." kata Hidan masih berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya. Hidan mendorong paksa kejantanannya agar segera masuk kedalam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kejantanannya dapat menerobos masuk. Sementara Itachi makin mengerang heboh ketika Deidara menggigit kejantanannya.

"Itachi chan, lumat penisku lebih kuat lagi…" ucap Orochimaru memberi semangat.

Tapi, Itachi sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Sekarang untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja sudah susah apa lagi untuk melumat penis Orochimaru.

"Ayolah Itachi chan!" ucap Orochimaru mulai marah dan mengeluarkan beberapa ular lagi. Dan ular-ular tersebut langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Itachi. Hidan dan Deidara terkejut dibuatnya.

Tapi, Itachi jauh lebih kaget, apalagi ular tersebut mulai menelusuri tubuhnya dan menggigiti Itachi dengan taring yang tajam. Leher, dada, tangan, pinggang bahkan pantat Itachi mejadi sasaran empuk bagi ular-ular ganas milik Orochimaru.

Itachi makin heboh mengerang dan meronta ketika Deidara meremas erat kejantanannya dan Hidan mulai memompa maju mundur dengan cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dan kuat daripada yang Pein lakukan.

_'Kisame, tolong…'_ tiba-tiba pikiran Itachi mejerit memanggili nama seseorang yang tidak ada di tempat itu. Nama yang sangat Itachi benci. Nama milik seorang pria setengah hiu yang ia bentaki beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sementara Hidan mulai mengeluarkan semennya. "Hidan, sekarang giliranku." ucap Zetsu tak ingin ketinggalan.

"Wah, Itachi chan benar-benar menyebalkan." ucap Orochimaru yang tak puas dengan service Itachi. Ia segera menarik keluar kejantanannya.

"Oro sudah selesai?" tanya Tobi tiba-tiba datang. "Ambil saja." balas Orochimaru kesal. Tobi mendekati Itachi dan langsung melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Itachi bahkan sampai tersendak dibuatnya. Sementara Hidan mulai menarik keluar penisnya. Zetsu pun mulai membuka celananya*?*

Itachi makin mengerang kesakitan, apalagi lumatan Tobi sangat kuat hingga menbuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Ki… kisame… tolang a…ku…" desah Itachi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

**Tep**

Tiba-tiba Tobi menghentikan lumatannya.

"Tobi chan, kurasa untuk saat ini sudah cukup. Itachi chan sudah mengantuk. Lihat, sekarang sudah lewat pukul dua belas malam, lebih baik ini dilanjutkan lain waktu saja." ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

Itachi tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang tersebut, namun suara itu tak asing baginya.

"Sebagai patner Itachi chan, aku ingin kalian menghentikan permainan ini karena sekarang sudah waktunya Itachi chan untuk tidur!" bentak Kisame menggebrak meja. Semua langsung berhenti dan pergi ke luar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Itachi dan Kisame.

"Itachi chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kisame membelai kepala Itachi dengan lembut dan menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi mata Itachi. "Akan aku ambilkan salep untukmu." kata Kisame segera berdiri , namun tangan Itachi menarik jubah Kisame hingga membuat pria itu berhenti.

"Ki… Kisame… jangan tinggalkan a…ku sendirian lagi…" ucap Itachi meneteskan air mata. Kisame menghampiri Itachi dan menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." kata Kisame menggenggam tangan Itachi. Itachi membalasnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Kisame, temani aku tidur…" pinta Itachi masih memeluk Kisame seolah tak mau kehilangan Kisame walau hanya sedetipun. Kisame tersenyum kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat Itachi dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian Itachi chan…" ucapnya pelan mencium bibir Itachi yang terlelap.

FIN


End file.
